wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Graphics quality
WolfQuest officially supports six graphics quality settings in 2.5.1 and older versions, or four graphics quality settings in 2.7.0 and newer versions. As the name naturally implies, each setting changes varying aspects of the game's visual graphics. For older or lower-end computers, fast and fastest will ensure the game runs with minimum graphics to reduce lag and general slow-down of the application. For newer or high-end computers, beautiful and fantastic crank up the game's visual prowess. 2.5 and older The following section details information about versions 2.5 and older. In this version of the game, graphics quality affects the environment's overall quality, including grass, shrub, tree and most other objects' draw distance. Available Settings There are six possible graphics options. Lower settings increase performance speed and decrease graphical quality; they are typically recommended for older computers that meet the minimum requirements. Higher settings increase graphical quality which may consequently reduce performance; this is not recommended for older computers. Modern computers should be able to handle the higher graphics options without much penalty. *Fastest *Fast *Simple *Good *Beautiful *Fantastic It is also possible to toggle between windowed mode and full-screen from this configuration menu. Screen Resolution Supported screen resolutions will vary based on the video card of any given machine. In order to play WolfQuest, a computer must support the 800 x 600 requirementwolfquest.org • What are the system requirements?. Gameplay is difficult at lower resolutions. This is due to the user interface being too big to support smaller resolutions, which will be a problem on unsupported devices running the Win/Mac versions, such as notebook or netbook computers and similarly-sized laptop computers. Shaders Shaders were an extra option provided in previous versions of the game up until 2.5. There were two additional graphics options for the user to toggle via the in-game options interface: : Fancy water - All water within draw distance renders more realistically by becoming semi-transparent and reflecting the game world. This is more realistic in higher quality settings. : Shadows - The lighting is calculated to dynamically and realistically cast shadows, including the player, environment and all NPCs. Shadows become more realistic and less pixelated in higher quality settings. 2.7 and newer The following section details information about versions 2.7 and newer. In this version of the game, graphics quality affects the environment's overall quality, including grass, shrub, tree and most other objects' draw distance, specular detail, terrain and texture quality. Available Settings There are four possible graphics options. Lower settings increase performance speed and decrease graphical quality; they are typically recommended for older computers that meet the minimum requirements. Higher settings increase graphical quality which may consequently reduce performance; this is not recommended for older computers. Modern computers should be able to handle the higher graphics options without much penalty. *Fast *Good *Beautiful *Fantastic It is also possible to toggle between windowed mode and full-screen from this configuration menu. Screen Resolution Supported screen resolutions will vary based on the video card of any given machine. In order to play WolfQuest, a computer must support the 1024 x 768 requirement. Gameplay is difficult at lower resolutions. This is due to the user interface being too big to support smaller resolutions, which will be a problem on unsupported devices running the Win/Mac versions, such as notebook or netbook computers and similarly-sized laptop computers. Shaders Shaders were an extra option provided in previous versions of the game up until 2.5. There were two additional graphics options for the user to toggle via the in-game options interface: : Fancy water - All water within draw distance renders more realistically by becoming semi-transparent and reflecting the game world. This is more realistic in higher quality settings. : Shadows - The lighting is calculated to dynamically and realistically cast shadows, including the player, environment and all NPCs. Shadows become more realistic and less pixelated in higher quality settings. : Fur Effects - Certain animals gain a layer of soft or bristly fur and minor specular detail to their noses. Gallery Game_settings_(2.5).png Wq config_a_(2.5).png|Configuration window, version 2.5. Wq config_b_(2.5).png|Graphics quality settings, version 2.5. Wq config_c_(2.5).png|Input tab, version 2.5. Game_settings_(2.7).png Wq config_a_(2.7).png|Configuration window, version 2.7. Wq config_b_(2.7).png|Graphics quality settings, version 2.7. Wq config_c_(2.7).png|Input tab, version 2.7. Trivia *It is unclear why shaders were disabled in version 2.5.1; they were present in previous versions of episode 2. **It's possible they were disabled as a complication with the introduction of time; there may have been limited funding, resources or time to make it technically possible. This is only speculation. **New computers may exhibit issues with shaders when enabled. This is due to the outdated engine version 2.5 utilises. With 2.7 being developed in an up-to-date version of the Unity 3D game engine, shaders are set to make a return. They should work properly on modern hardware. References Category:Features Category:Game mechanics Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Configuration Category:WolfQuest Category:2.7 Category:2.5